1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an upright extraction cleaning machine incorporating a flexible tank for holding a liquid. In one of its aspects, the invention relates to an upright extraction cleaning machine incorporating multiple collapsible or flexible tanks for holding clean water, dirty water, detergent, oxidizing solution and carpet protectant.
2. Description of the Related Art
An upright extraction cleaning machine incorporating a single flexible bladder for holding clean water in a rigid recovery tank is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,362. Other prior art references that disclose extraction cleaning machines with a flexible bladder forming a clean water tank or a recovery tank in a rigid recovery tank or clean water tank, respectively, include the U.S. Pat. No. 4,156,952 to Lynch, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,017 to Barnes et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,426,381 to Segesman and U.S. Pat. No. 3,491,398 to Segesman.